


We'll find a way through the dark

by Angels_Thirlwall



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidfic, M/M, hannah's death, jade is a kid, louis and harry fluff, zouis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Thirlwall/pseuds/Angels_Thirlwall





	We'll find a way through the dark

L'idée d'emmener Jade faire les courses de noël avec lui est sûrement la pire que louis ai eu dans toute sa vie. Ça fait plus d'une heure maintenant qu'il est coincé dans la file d'attente, la main de sa fille dans la sienne, il attend pour que jade puisse s'asseoir sur les genoux du père noël. Qui voudrait faire ça franchement? Qui voudrait s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un vieil homme habillé en rouge avec tellement de barbe qu'on voit à peine son visage? Jade le voulais apparemment. En même temps elle n'a que 5 ans.  
Il lui devait bien ce petit moment de bonheur. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il est un peu absent dans la vie de sa fille. Heureusement son oncle Zayn est toujours là pour la garder. Bien que ses absences soient justifiées, Louis s'en veut d'être toujours obligé de partir. Il doit travailler deux fois plus depuis que la mère de Jade est décédée. Si il ne le faisait pas ils se retrouveraient probablement à la rue mais ça, Jade ne peut pas encore le comprendre.  
Ils se retrouvent enfin devant le père noël. Sa fille lui lâche la main et se dirige vers l'homme en rouge. Cependant ce n'est pas l'homme en rouge qui attire son regard mais plutôt le jeune homme à côté de celui-ci. Des cheveux bouclés, des yeux verts, une bouche tellement pulpeuse qu'elle pourrait être considérée comme obscène et un costume de lutin qui, bizarrement, lui va très bien. Sentant le regard de Louis sur lui, le bouclé se tourne vers lui et lui adresse un sourire. Louis le lui rend. Des fossettes cet être parfait a des putains de fossettes. Après tout peut-être que ce père noël là est réel, l'homme qui l'accompagne est trop beau pour être vrai.  
Le jeune homme en question ne détourne pas son regard de Louis. Ils restent là à se fixer et à sourire pendant ce qui paraît une éternité où plus rien d'autre sauf eux n'existe.  
Louis revient à la réalité quand il entend la voix de sa fille dire son nom.

"-Papaaaa?  
-oui ma chérie?  
-le père noël me demande si tu serais d'accord pour que qu'il m'apporte un cheval?  
-Jade, on a déjà eu cette discussion. Nous habitons dans un appartement, ce n'est pas possible.  
-oh.. d'accord."  
Elle est déçue, ça se voit mais avoir un cheval est impossible, en plus du fait qu'ils habitent dans un appartement louis n'a pas assez d'argent lui acheté un tel animal.  
Avant de descendre des genoux du père noël Jade mumurure quelque chose à l'oreille du père noël et de son lutin à côté de lui. Ce dernier détourne son regard vers louis, qui gêné, braque son regard sur ses propre pieds. Qu'est ce que sa fille vient de lui dire pour qu'il ait eu le besoin de regarder dans sa direction?  
Finalement, jade revient vers lui et ils peuvent enfin quitter le centre commercial, non sans un dernier regard vers le bel assistant du père noël.  
~~~~  
"-Jade il se fait tard il est l'heure d'aller au lit.  
-Mais on est vacances papa.  
-C'est bientôt Noël chérie, tu dois être sage et m'écouter sinon tu n'auras pas de cadeau.  
-...d'accord mais je peux dormir avec toi dans ton lit ce soir?  
-Tu me promet de dormir alors?  
-Ouiii."  
Louis suit sa fille dans sa chambre. Il a accepté qu'elle dorme avec lui elle lui manque. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas passés du temps ensemble, autant en profité tant qu'il le peut.  
"-Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime encore plus mon amour."  
Un bisous sur le front de sa fille puis tout devient noir, après une si longue journée c'était presque inévitable.

Le lendemain matin, Louis profite du sommeil de Jade pour ranger un peu l'appartement. Sa veste était encore sur le sol, elle a sûrement du la jeter là quand elle est rentrée du centre commercial hier.   
Louis ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir un petit papier tomber du manteau qu'il avait en main et quand il l'ouvre il est encore plus stupéfait. Un numéro de téléphone accompagné en dessous d'un clin d'œil.  
Intrigué par cette trouvaille Louis cesse de ranger et prend son téléphone. Si le numéro était placé là c'est sûrement qu'il lui est destiné, Jade est trop jeune pour avoir des admirateurs possédant un portable. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitations Louis entre le numéro dans son téléphone et commence à tapé un message.

"  
Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est d'usage comme message à envoyer lors d'une pareille situation mais euh..j'ai trouvé votre numéro dans le manteau de ma fille. Voilà."

Ayant, pour une raison inconnu, peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait recevoir Louis éteint son téléphone.  
Et décide d'aller réveiller Jade pour une promenade au parc. Elle demande souvent pour y aller et cette fois ci il n'a plus d'excuse pour refuser.

Regarder Jade s'amuser sur les jeux destinés aux enfants c'est divertissant pendant un moment mais Louis finit par s'ennuyer. Jouer à candy crush pendant que sa fille joue sur un terrain de jeux entièrement sécurisé n'est pas un crime, pas vrai? Il allume son portable et un nouveau message apparaît sur son écran.

"  
Enfin! J'ai cru que vous aviez décider de m'ignorer.  
Je m'appelle Harry..vous me connaissez sûrement mieux sous le nom de lutin du père noël?  
J'ai trouvé votre sourire et vos yeux particulièrement attirants lors de notre rencontre au centre commercial et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de tenter de vous revoir. C'est pourquoi j'ai glissé mon numéro dans la capuche de votre fille, c'est ridicule vous trouvez?"

OH.MON.DIEU. Louis ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile. Il hésite à répondre mais se lance malgré tout.

"  
Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Louis.  
Si c'était une autre personne qui avait fait ce genre de plan, j'aurais pu trouver ça ridicule et osé mais puisque c'est quelqu'un d'incroyablement attirant et sexy, je trouve ça adorable.

 

Sexy et attirant? Oh je suis flatté. Si vous m'avez répondu c'est que l'idée d'un éventuel rendez-vous avec moi ne vous dérange pas, n'est ce pas?

 

Vous êtes rapide, curly mais vous avez raison. D'ailleurs vous pouvez -me tutoyer si vous décidez de m'emmener en rendez-vous."

Louis fixe son téléphone dans l'attente d'une réponse à se message. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsque le prénom d'harry s'affiche sur son écran, ce n'est pas un SMS, il l'appelle, Harry lui téléphone. Avant de répondre lui prend une grande inspiration et décroche.

"-Allo?  
-Louis? C'est bien vous..toi?"  
Sa voix, sa voix est rauque et grave et incroyablement sexy. Louis en est amoureux, c'est définitif.  
"-Oui, c'est bien moi.  
-J'aime beaucoup ta voix, Louis.  
-C'est gentil. Alors ce rendez-vous?  
-Tu m'as l'air pressé de me revoir.  
-Si je n'avais pas envie de te revoir je ne serais pas entrain de te parler à cet instant, curly."

Ils continuent à discuter, ils arrangent leur rendez-vous au lendemain, 20h chez Harry. Il n'habite pas loin de chez Louis. Comment Louis a pu vivre si longtemps près d'un être aussi sexy sans jamais le croiser?  
Leur discussion est interrompue par Jade qui visiblement en a marre du terrain de jeu.

"-Je dois y aller, à demain Harry.  
-À demain Lou."

Malgré lui, Louis rougis à cause du surnom.

~~~~  
Jade s'est endormie, dans son propre lit cette fois-ci et donc Louis se retrouve seul dans le salon devant la télé. Prévenir Zayn. Merde il faut que quelqu'un vienne garder Jade demain pendant son rendez-vous. Il compose le numéro de son meilleur ami.  
"-tu as vu l'heure, imbécile?  
-Moi aussi je suis content de te parler Malik. Bref, tu pourrais me rendre un service?  
-Je crois que je te rend déjà un énorme service en te supportant chaque jour mais oui, vas y.  
-Tu pourrais venir garder Jade demain soir?  
-Quoi tu travaille encore? Mais c'est de l'esclavage là Lou!  
-Non non je travaille pas j'ai un rjfjdls.  
-Quoi? Articule Louis.  
-Hm...j'ai un ...rendez-vous.  
-OH MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL ÇA FAIT 58382 ANS QUE C'EST PAS ARRIVÉ!  
-N'exagère pas.  
-Je n'exagère pas.  
-Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose?  
-Bien entendu! C'est ton premier rendez-vous depuis qu'Hannah est partie, tu dois passer à autre chose.  
-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.  
-Bien sûr que si. Si tu n'étais pas prêt tu n'aurais pas accepté ce rendez-vous. Tu as refusé tous les autres rencards qui t'ont été proposés et avec celui ci tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde, c'est un signe. Je suis fière de toi Louis.  
-Oh Zayn, c'est gentil. C'est d'accord pour demain alors?  
-Seulement si tu me raconte tous les détails de ta rencontre avec ton rencard."

Louis est réveillé par son portable, il n'est que 3h du matin, qui peut bien l'appeler maintenant?  
"-Monsieur Tomlinson?  
-Oui?  
-Je suis le docteur Edwards, de l'hôpital de Londres. Je vous appelle concernant Harry Styles qui est votre mari c'est bien ça?  
-Oui, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Il va bien?  
-Vous serait-il possible de vous rendre au service des urgence le plus vite possible monsieur Tomlinson?  
-Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé?!  
-Votre mari a eu un accident, il se pourrait qu'il soit entrain de vivre ses derniers instants, il a demandé à vous voir.  
-Oh mon dieu..j'arrive!''

La lumière est allumée, Jade se tiens débout devant Louis, en pyjama elle a l'air inquiète, au bord des larmes. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'est rien arrivé à Harry. Il n'est même pas marié à Harry.  
"-Papa? Ça va? Pourquoi tu pleure?  
-C'est rien ma chérie j'ai fait un cauchemar. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu n'arrive pas à dormir?  
-Je t'ai entendu pleurer et crier, j'ai eu peur je suis venue voir..  
-Oh Jade je vais bien, viens faire un câlin, on va aller se recoucher."

Ayant été la cause de son réveil, Louis est presque obligé de prendre Jade avec lui dans son lit.  
Des larmes lui coulent encore sur les joues alors que sa fille s'était déjà endormie dans ses bras. Son cauchemar était horrible. Il n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil. La peur de revivre la même chose s'il arrivait à s'endormir est trop forte.  
Au bout d'encore 1h à tenter de s'endormir, Louis abandonne.  
Il est 7h du matin, il a désespérément besoin de parler à quelqu'un et la seule personne qui a les épaules pour ce job c'est Zayn. Zayn est bien plus que le meilleur ami de Louis, c'est avant tout le frère de Hannah. Depuis sa mort ils ne se sont jamais quittés. Louis a autant besoin de Zayn que Zayn a besoin de Louis. Son beau frère l'aide a élever Jade le plus correctement possible et en échange Louis l'aide financièrement mais le plus important c'est qu'ils se soutiennent moralement l'un et l'autre. Si Zayn n'avait pas été là, Louis et sa fille n'auraient probablement pas survécu au choc qu'a été la disparition d'Hannah. Le pakistanais fait semblant d'être fort en toute circonstance mais au fond il a réellement besoin de Louis.  
Malgré l'heure, il décide d'appeler Zayn. Il a besoin de parler. Et puis son cauchemar le concerne en partie.

"-Louis c'est sérieux? Il est 7h du matin là!  
-Je sais Z, je sais.  
-Ça ne va pas Lou?  
-Pas vraiment..  
-Tu veux que je vienne?  
-Oui.."

Il éclate en sanglots. Craquer au téléphone, bien louis, très virile. Ce qui est sur c'est que ça alarme Zayn qui raccroche dans la seconde. En attendant son meilleur ami Louis va s'asseoir dans le canapé. En 15 minutes à peine il entend une clé s'introduire dans la serrure et des pas qui se dirigent vers lui. Sans même un seul mot Louis se jette dans les bras de Zayn qui l'y accueille volontiers avant de les refermer fermement autour de son ami. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, c'est devenu comme une sorte de routine.

"-Lou, on va aller s'asseoir et tu me racontera ce qui ne va pas, d'accord?  
-D'accord."

Sa voix tremble et il lâche encore quelques sanglots quand il s'assied à côté de son ami.

"-J'ai fais un cauchemar. J'étais marié à Harry et en pleine nuit je recevais un appel de l'hôpital. Il avait eu un accident et..Zayn c'était exactement comme le moment où j'ai appris pour Hannah. Le docteur Edwards, l'accident, l'hôpital de Londres et Harry qui voulait me voir alors qu'il était entre la vie et la mort. Tout était pareil..  
-oh..Viens là."

Ils restent tous les deux silencieux un moment, Louis dans les bras de Zayn. Les seuls bruits dans l'appartement étaient les sanglots de Louis et le tic tac incessant de la vieille horloge de mamy tomlinson.

"-Je vais annuler mon rendez-vous vous avec Harry.  
-Quoi? Pourquoi?  
-J'ai peur, ce cauchemar m'a fait réfléchir. Et si ça marchait avec harry, que je finissais par m'attacher à lui et que je le perdais? Si la vie décidait a nouveau de m'arracher la personne que j'aime? Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça Zayn. J'ai peur. J'ai encore tellement mal depuis l'accident d'Hannah. Je ne me sens pas prêt à offrir mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Louis Tomlinson, je sais que tu as peur mais je t'interdit de la laisser te pourir la vie. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermer sur toi même comme ça indéfiniment. Ce qui est arrivé a Han est tragique mais tu sais, c'est un accident, ça ne se passe pas toujours ainsi. Et puis ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous. C'est le tout premier que vous avez. Tu ne peux même pas savoir si vous allez vous revoir après ça. On s'en fiche pour l'instant, ce qui importe aujourd'hui à cet instant c'est que tu t'amuse. Tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous et prendre du bon temps. Un mec sexy t'a invité à sortir, c'est tout ce dont tu dois te préoccuper aujourd'hui.  
-Je t'aime Zayn. Merci d'être là. Tu as raison. Tu es génial merci merci.  
-Arrête je vais rougir.  
-Tu aime les compliments, je le sais, ne fait pas semblants d'être gêné Malik."

Comme à chaque fois après avoir consolé Louis, Zayn lui propose une partie de Playstation et ils retrouvent tous les deux leur mentalité d'adolescent insouciants. Pendant ces (trop) courts instants d'amusement Louis parvient à oublier Hannah, ses factures, son boulot et tout le reste. Tout ce qui compte c'est de battre Zayn à ce stupide jeux. Bien qu'il voulait vraiment battre son meilleur ami, louis du déclarer forfait après 2h de jeux, des victoires innombrables pour Zayn et aucunes pour Louis. De toute façon, du mouvement se faisait entendre dans sa chambre là où Jade s'est endormie cette nuit et si elle venait à voir son père assis par terre dans le salon en plein milieu d'une partie de jeux vidéos à 9h du matin, toutes les règles qu'il lui avait imposé tomberaient à l'eau.

"-Oncle Zayn!  
-Jadeyyy!  
-Pourquoi tu es là?  
-Je suis venu aider ton papa pour..décorer le sapin de noël.  
-Mais oncle Zayn..on a déjà un sapin, il est juste derrière toi.  
-Oh oui, je ne l'avais pas vu. Et bien ça nous laissera plus de temps pour jouer aux jeux vidéos, seulement si ton papa est d'accord, hein?  
-Oh oui papa! Dit oui dit oui dit oui!"

Et évidement Louis est obligé d'acquiescer. Comment résister à ces 2 pairs d'yeux qui le fixent avec tant d'espérance?  
Ils passent donc tout le reste de la matinée à jouer à la Playstation. L'après-midi Louis se fait de nouveau amadouer par sa fille et son meilleur ami, cette fois ci c'est pour aller au parc. Zayn à beau avoir 26 ans il garde son âme d'enfants quand il s'agit de faire plaisir à Jade, il réussit même à faire jouer le jeux à Louis qui d'habitude est réticent à tout ça.

Il est 19h et louis est totalement relaxe, pas une miette de stress ou même d'angoisse, rien (Ou peut être un peu, mais personne ne doit savoir). En réalité il est mort de trouille, ses mains sont moites et il ne parvient pas à choisir des vêtements à mettre. Zayn lui a proposé de l'aider des milliers de fois mais il refuse. Il est enfermé dans sa chambre, assis dos contre la porte et il réfléchit. Et si ça se passe pas bien? Et si harry le trouve ridicule? Et si tout ça était une blague? Et si ce n'est pas une blague alors est ce que Louis sera à la hauteur? Pourquoi un mec de 20 ans voudrait il sortir avec un père veuf de 30 ans? En clair Louis se pose tellement de questions qu'ils n'entend même plus Zayn frapper dans la porte sans cesse pour attirer son attention. Louis revient à lui quand il entend la voix de Jade qui l'appelle. Il se précipite alors pour ouvrir la porte et tombe sur sa fille et l'oncle de celle-ci entrain de rire. C'était un piège, il aurait du s'en douter.

"-Zayn Malik vous êtes une saloperie de manipulateur.  
-Surveille tes mots voyons Louis. Jadey est ici."

Louis lève les yeux au ciel alors que Zayn a encore ses mains sur les oreilles de Jade et une fausse expression de choc sur le visage.

"-Ça ne va pas bien ce passer Zayn.  
-Si tu reste habillé comme un sac c'est sûr que non.  
-hé!  
-Un relooking s'impose."

Et quand Zayn parle de relooking il ne bluff pas. Il est parti chez lui pour amener à Louis des vêtements "jeunes et stylés" comme il dit, tout en restant dans son style habituel. Le relooking ressemble à une scène de film, Louis part enfiler la tenue désignée par Zayn dans sa chambre puis il en sort et défile comme un mannequin devant Jade et Zayn qui font office de juges. Au final ils optent pour un slim noir (très très très serrant), un T-shirt avec par-dessus une veste de smoking et ses Vans qu'il a finalement réussis à négocier auprès de Zayn.

19h45, Louis tremble comme une feuille mais la présence de sa fille sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de son coup et la tête posée sur ses épaules le rassure.

"-Je vais y aller. Tu me fais un bisous ma chérie?  
-Tu vas où papa?  
\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.  
-Je peux venir?  
-Non, tu vas rester jouer avec oncle Zayn d'accord? Tu vas être une grande fille? Papa reviens dans quelques heures."

Elle acquiesce après avoir vu le sourire rassurant que lui a adressé Zayn puis embrasse son père avant de le laisser partir. Un rapide câlin à Zayn et le voilà parti. Il pourrait s'y rendre à pied mais il n'a pas envie de se taper la honte en arrivant trempé au tout premier rendez-vous.


End file.
